Pripara Precure
Pripara Precure (プリパラプリキュア Puripara Purikyua) is a crossover movie between all the Precure series (up to Mahou Tsukai) and Pripara. The release date is currently unknown however the length is around 2 and a half hours due to the amount of songs Plot TBA Characters Precure= *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlett *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice |-|Idols= *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Aroma Kuroso *Mikan Shiratama *Non Manaka Songs The songs that appear in this movie are: Precure * Max Heart de GO GO GO!! - Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari * Happy Ending - Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka * ~TO BE CONTINUED~ - Kujou Hikari * Zutto, Zutto... Ne? - Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai * Umi ni Tsuki, Kokoro ni Hikari, Kirakira to - Hyuuga Saki * A message of wind - Mishou Mai * Shine 5 Hearts - Yumehara Nozomi, Natsuki Rin, Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen * Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door - Kasugano Urara * Milk・Miracle・Milky Legend - Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Fresh Pretty Cure Sun Child - Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna * Kokoro no Tane - Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri * Door of Dreams - Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Kurokawa Ellen and Shirabe Ako * Best Smile - Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika * Treasure - Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka and Yotsuba Alice * Where to Find the Future - Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri * Where Courage is Born - Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko and Hikawa Iona * Strongly Gently Beautifully - Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa * Conditions of Being a Princess - Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlett * Magic Âla・Thanks! - Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha * Sparkling☆100 Carats of Miracles - Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko * Words of an Emerald - Cure Felice * Because everyone is here☆Pretty Cure All Stars - Pretty Cure All Stars Pripara * Make It - Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami * Solar Flare Sherbet - Sophie Hojo * No D&D Code - Shion Todo, Dorothy and Leona West Coords This is a list of Coords in the movie: Precure coords= *Yin Heart Coord *Yang Heart Coord *Star Heart Coord *Blooming Flower Coord *Soaring Sky Coord *Dream Hope Coord *Rouge Passion Coord *Lemonade Effervescence Coord *Mint Tranqullity Coord *Aqua Intelligence Coord *Rose Secret Coord *Love Heart Coord *Hope Spade Coord *Faith Diamond Coord *Happy Heart Coord *Sakura Blossom Coord *Marine Daisy Coord *Sunshine Sunflower Coord *Moonlight Rose Coord *Wild Melody Coord *Graceful Rhythm Coord *Soul Beat Coord *Song Muse Coord *Happy Shower Coord *Sunny Fire Coord *Peace Thunder Coord *March Shoot Coord *Beauty Blizzard Coord *Heart Love Coord *Diamond Light Coord *Rosetta Warmth Coord *Sword Courage Coord *Ace Love Coord *Pink Love Coord *Blue Wind Coord *Yellow Clover Coord *Purple Star Coord *Flourishing Flower Coord *Crystal Sea Coord *Sparkling Star Coord *Crimson Flame Coord *Miracle Heart Coord *Magical Star Coord *Felice Flower Coord |-|Idol Coords= TBA Merchandise Main Article: ''Pripara Precure Merchandise'' Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmmovies Category:Crossovers Category:Hickmanmcrossovers